pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG097: Gaining Groudon!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis Due to a twist of fate, the heroes get captured by Team Magma and face their leader, Maxie. After Maxie explained his goals, Team Aqua's Shelly frees Kyogre and reports to her leader. In a moment of confusion, Pikachu takes the Blue Orb, which gets absorbed into him. Just as the heroes try to escape, Ash gets captured, while Team Aqua's leader starts controlling Kyogre. However, an unexpected help arrives, a man whom Ash and Brock have met before. Episode Plot The heroes are floating on log, being hurt from Pikachu's electrical attack. They do not know where they are and hope a ship will rescue them. Suddenly, the heroes find themselves standing on a submarine. The heroes are glad, since they are rescued. They call for help, but quickly hide, seeing Tabitha, who is looking through his binoculars and the heroes realize this is Team Magma's submarine. Just as they curse their luck, the heroes see a giant ship, presumably Team Magma's base. The submarine arrives and as Tabitha reports to the leader, the leader sees the heroes, who realize they can't hide. Soon, the heroes are captured, though the leader, introducing himself as Maxie, Team Magma's leader, claims they don't need to be afraid. Unusually, he tells them to be in the submarine and not do anything, since they need to work on something. While a person exits the submarine, Tabitha apologizes for the intruders. He also tells Maxie that they saw Team Aqua's forces on the sonar, but cannot confirm if they really are Team Aqua. A woman approaches to a room and pounds the guards. The woman is Team Aqua's commander, Shelly. She enters the room, seeing a giant Pokémon, named Kyogre, tied to a machine. She enters the password and releases Kyogre. Maxie orders the heroes to sit down. Ash refuses, though Max and May, after getting scared by Mightyena, convince him they can only obey. Ash knows Team Magma and Aqua are going to use the Ancient Pokémon for their own uses. Mightyena growl, making May and Max afraid, but Ash points out he speaks the truth. Tabitha orders them to watch their mouths, while Maxie replies they want to use the Ancient Pokémon for a better world by unraveling the world's mysteries. He claims Team Aqua are crooks and have nothing in common with them. Ash does not believe them, but Brock knows it would be tough to capture a Legendary Pokémon. Maxie also states they have an Ancient Pokémon already, with the usage of a Blue Orb, which shocks the heroes. Maxie tells them Groudon summons volcanoes to expand the land and dispel the thunderstorms that caused floods. Maxie claims they want to use Groudon for the same purpose, but is aware Team Aqua wants to stop them. Groudon and Kyogre made the world they know today. The Ancient Pokémon they have is Kyogre, which is useless to them, but Maxie also knows Team Aqua have a Groudon. However, the Blue Orb can control Groudon and a Red Orb, which Team Aqua have, can control Kyogre. They are going to Monsu Island to trade the Pokémon. Since the heroes are a threat to them, Maxie has Tabitha to lock the children up. Shelly has finished with freeing Kyogre, but this also triggers the alarm. Maxie is told the capture system holding Kyogre has been manipulated. Kyogre, who awakens, destroys the machines and goes out of the ship. Just as Shelly reports the success, a man appears, being impressed of Shelly's capabilities. Shelly thanks him, but also notes this man isn't a Team Magma member, either. The man states he also wanted Kyogre free, knowing the Red Orb couldn't control it. Shelly confirms this, knowing Team Aqua will rule the world, then dives into the sea. The man knows Team Aqua is also powerful, but so is he. Just as Maxie calls for security, a crash is heard and the Blue Orb is thrown into midair. Pikachu and Mightyena go to take it, but Pikachu bounces off their heads and takes the orb. A mark appears on the Orb, which is absorbed into Pikachu. Mightyena go to attack him, but Pikachu has strange marks on his head and attacks them without Ash's order. The heroes are shocked, seeing Pikachu's marks and note how his Thunderbolt was much more powerful. Another explosion causes Maxie and Tabitha fall down, so Ash takes Pikachu and leaves with his friends. Shelly informs the Team Aqua leader, Archie, of her success. Archie is glad he counted on Shelly and uses the Red Orb, causing Kyogre to appear before them. With its last cuff gone, Kyogre uses Hyper Beam on Team Magma's ship. The Team Magma spy is about to send Dragonite, knowing he has find help. However, he sees Ash and his friends. May, Max and Brock jump off, but Ash gets knocked out. As Ash goes to jump, he gets attacked by Tabitha's Mightyena. Tabitha intimidates Ash and forces him to come with him. Brock, May and Max see Ash and Pikachu being taken to Team Magma's plane. The spy enters the plane and hears how Tabitha orders them to go to Monsu Island, where Maxie has gone to. Archie looks at Team Magma's destroyed ship, so he uses the Orb to have Kyogre destroys it completely. Max, Brock and May drown to the bottom of the sea, but a Pokémon goes after them. Archie laughs, seeing he and Kyogre could make a good team. Team Rocket are on an island, to where they blasted off after they last encountered the twerps. Just as they see Team Magma's plane passing by, Meowth encourages to step up and track them down. Brock, Max and May are rescued by a red Gyarados. Max and May are terrified, but Brock remembers this Gyarados. Team Aqua forces wait, as Team Magma's plane lands down. Both teams have arrived to Monsu Island and are to negotiate near a temple. Archie greets Maxie, who is disgusted by Team Aqua. Archie shows some of Maxie's spies and knows very well they wanted to release Groudon. Archie is also disgusted Maxie wanted to sabotage the meeting, but Maxie knows well Groudon is of no use to Team Aqua. Archie laughs, stating they have Kyogre as well and promises this is the day Team Magma falls and Team Aqua rises. Archie shows the Red Orb, which infuriates Maxie. Team Rocket spies on them, being impressed by Team Aqua's capabilities. So, once again, they plan to steal the Pokémon and take them to boss for promotions. Ash holds Pikachu, who is struggling, as the Blue Orb possesses him. Pikachu attacks everything with Thunderbolt, almost hurting Ash, then falls down from exhaustion. The Team Magma spy comes to Ash, who swears he won't give Pikachu. However, the spy undisguises himself, revealing to be Lance. Ash is glad he sees a familiar face, but Lance explains he came to stop both teams, who want to use Legendary Pokémon for their own uses. Lance notices Pikachu absorbed the Orb and cannot control it. Lance knows the orbs are to control Kyogre and Groudon, hence any living being cannot withstand the power of the orbs, which can control minds. Lance sees Pikachu is no exception, but promises to solve the problem. Brock told May and Max about Lance and the Gyarados, the Pokémon from Elite Four. Max is astounded by the Dragon-type trainer, while May feels relieved Lance is on their side. Max notes the Gyarados is taking them to Monsu Island, where Brock knows Ash and Pikachu are there. Team Rocket comes to the ship to release Kyogre. After hiding away from the guards, Team Rocket sneaks away. They find Kyogre captured, so Meowth pushes the buttons on the computer to release it. Nothing happens, so he pushes more, which shuts the computer down. As Meowth argues with Jessie and James, Wobbuffet presses the button and destroys the computer. However, this unlocks the door, but members of Team Aqua arrive to intercept Team Rocket. As dark clouds gather, Shelly receives info some intruders came to release the Ancient Pokémon, so Archie accuses Maxie for even more sabotage. Archie is certain Maxie is after Groudon, but Maxie denies that. While Max, May and Brock run, James sends Cacnea, who does not hug James. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, hurting Crawdaunt and Team Aqua members. Jessie captures Kyogre with a net and sends an electric surge to damage Kyogre. Kyogre releases itself and the net comes to Team Rocket, electrocuting and blasting them off. While another being lies in Team Aqua's possession, Pikachu starts attacking, being controlled by the Blue Orb. While Ash tries to calm it down, Kyogre is set loose, while Groudon prepares to be released as well. Debuts Character *Maxie *Archie Item *Red Orb *Blue Orb Trivia *This is one of few episodes where Cacnea did not hug James. The other is Sweet Baby James. *Featured Pokémon: Plusle, Minun, Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Mudkip would be the best choice to battle Plusle and Minun. This can be seen as correct and incorrect. Mudkip is weak to Plusle and Minun's -type attacks, but Mudkip can evolve into Marshtomp which could use -attacks. In this case, assuming they don't evolve, Treecko would be the best choice because its -type resists -type attacks. Gallery Team Magma's submarine appears AG097 2.jpg The heroes failed to hide AG097 3.jpg Ash yells at Team Magma members AG097 4.jpg Shelly undisguised herself AG097 5.jpg Shelly finds Kyogre, captured AG097 6.jpg Maxie shows he has the Blue Orb needed to control Groudon AG097 7.jpg Kyogre is freed AG097 8.jpg Shelly jumps into the ocean AG097 9.jpg Pikachu took the Blue Orb AG097 10.jpg The Blue Orb reacts AG097 11.jpg Pikachu emits electricity, powered up by the Blue Orb AG097 12.jpg Archie activates the Red Orb AG097 13.jpg Kyogre attacks Team Magma's ship AG097 14.jpg Ash and Pikachu are forced to go onto the helicopter AG097 15.jpg Team Rocket has washed up on shore AG097 16.jpg May, Max and Brock face the red Gyarados AG097 17.jpg Maxie and Archie face each other AG097 18.jpg Pikachu, controlled by the Blue Orb AG097 19.jpg Lance appears, wanting to solve the crisis AG097 20.jpg Groudon is sleeping, but waits to be awakened }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda